


I Want Your Bite

by Ringo_Angel



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jae has a problem, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Not my best, PWP, Smut, Sungjin is the advice, it is subtle, just a one shot I wrote, side Sungpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Summary: Jae likes to bite during sex.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	I Want Your Bite

**Author's Note:**

> We’re seeing Day6 for their Christmas concert in Seoul soon and I’m super excited! ❤️   
> Thought I’d write a Jaehyungparkian because why not!?

“Brian…” Jae whispered straight into the younger's ear, his breathing hot and laboured. He licked at the shell of Brian’s ear, pulling a soft whimper from him. “You’re being very quiet today.”

“Sh-shut up…” Brian shoved a weak hand at Jae’s bare chest. The elder just chuckled, crowding into Brian more. “Ah!”

Jae thrust hard, slamming straight into Brian’s prostate. The younger couldn’t help the moans that escaped him, filling up the living room. Jae’s hands were tight on the younger's hips, making sure they didn’t fall off of the sofa. 

“Jae…” Brian let his head fall back, the pleasure rolling up his spine. Jae licked his lips, looking down at the flesh on display. 

Without any restraint, Jae sank his teeth into Brian’s neck. The younger gasped, immediately gripping at Jae’s hair and tugging. Jae paid no attention, but instead released the bite and moved on to sink his fangs into Brian’s shoulder.

“J-jae!” Brian mewled, picking up his hips and grinding downwards. 

Jae chuckled, suddenly thrusting hard again, almost knocking them both off of the sofa and onto the floor. Brian clawed at the elder’s back, needing some kind of leverage. Jae was biting at his ear now, making shivers run down his spine. 

Brian could feel the knot in his stomach tighten, his cock rubbing against Jae’s abdomen. The elder chuckled, licking a long strip up Brian’s neck. “Getting close, Bribri?” 

“Jae.” Brian growled, his eyes narrowing at the elder. Jae knew that he hated to be teased. 

“Cute.” Jae quickly ducked down, pressing their lips together. He wasted no time in slipping his tongue past Brian’s lips. As always, Brian fought back, licking around the elder’s warm cavern. 

Jae pulled back a little, biting down into the younger’s bottom lip. Brian gasped, feeling the tug. Jae lowered his hand, grabbing hold of Brian’s cock. He gave a few good strokes, simultaneously slamming his own cock deep into Brian’s warmth. 

“Jae!”

-

Brian had discovered something rather interesting about Jae, maybe three weeks after they officially started dating. Jae liked to bite. 

It wasn’t exactly unpleasant, not at all. But Brian was finding it hard to hide the marks. Sungjin had questioned once at band practice why he was wearing a turtleneck when the heating was on. Brian played it off as being cold. Sungjin wasn’t convinced; he was never convinced. 

It was Thursday again, full band practice day. Brian was looking over his phone; he hadn’t seen Jae all week since the elder was busy with work. Brian was thankful that his wounds had time to heal. 

He walked into the storage unit that their band hired out to practice, seeing that Dowoon and Sungjin were already there. Dowoon was sat at the drum kit, just stepping on the kick pedal. Sungjin was leaning against the wall, tuning his guitar. 

“Hey!” Brian called as he walked through the door. He placed his bass case on the floor before unzipping. 

“Hey, hyung!” Dowoon called back, looking up from the drums. 

“You’re early.” Sungjin commented. Brian scoffed; he was never the late one. 

“Always earlier than Wonpil. Where is he, and Jae?” Brian asked as he got his bass in a comfortable position. 

“Shouldn’t you know where your boyfriend is?” Sungjin replied, raising an eyebrow at the younger. 

Brian smirked a little before shooting back, “shouldn’t you?” Sungjin was about to threaten with a backhand when the storage room door opened once again. 

“Sorry we’re late.” Wonpil sang as he walked through the door. Jae was in tow, his guitar on his back. 

Brian locked eyes with Jae easily, making the elder smile at him. Jae was so cute. Brian loved his smile, it was almost mesmerizing. Wonpil walked straight past Brian and over to the keyboard. Jae walked past too, but not before stealthily brushing their fingers. 

A soft flush rose on Brian’s cheeks, but he quickly shook his head to clear. Jae chuckled, getting out his own guitar. They all quickly set up, ready to play. 

Practice went on for hours, none of them wanting to stop. Dowoon was singing along in the background loudly, making them all laugh when they were halfway through a song. 

They were currently sat having a break. Brian leaned against the wall, a deep sigh escaping him. Sungjin was sat beside him, looking over the younger curiously. Brian could feel his eyes easily. He turned to the elder, an eyebrow raised. 

“What are you looking at?” Brian questioned, tilting his head at the elder. 

Sungjin raised a brow, before glancing over towards Jae. The eldest was laughing at something Dowoon had said, the maknae was doing his usually faces. Wonpil was laughing along with them too, the three of them in their own world. 

Sungjin turned back to Brian, who was still looking over him with a confused expression “You always have bruises on your neck.” 

“What?!” Brian’s hands immediately came up to his neck. He was wearing a hoodie and he was sure they were really faint. 

“Realx.” Sungjin sighed, “I noticed them around three weeks ago.” He leaned against the wall, opening his water bottle as he did. 

Brian hid his face in his knees, his ears turning red. Sungjin just let him have his moment of embarrassment. “So,” the elder started again, “I didn’t take Jae as the possessive type. Ya know, leaving hickeys in visible places and what not.”

The way Sungjin sounded so casual made Brian even more embarrassed. The younger sighed, slowly looking back to Sungjin. “He’s not possessive…” He never thought of Jae as possessive; he gave Brian the freedom to do whatever - without ruining the relationship, not that Brian would ever do anything like cheat. Cheaters deserve heartbreak and loneliness. 

“You’re getting lost in thought.” Sungjin stated, pulling Brian out of his brain. 

“Sorry,” Brian bowed his head, “but Jae isn’t possessive.” 

“Really?” Sungjin looked unconviced. 

“He doesn’t leave hickeys per-say… He likes to… bite?” Brian looked at Sungjin like he was waiting for him to agree. 

“Bite?” Sungjin looked back to Jae, seeing the happy laughter leaving him. “He likes to bite?” 

“Hyung, help me!” Brian suddenly grabbed Sungjin’s arm. The elder flinched back in disgust, not liking the sudden skinship. Brian refused to let go, knowing this was his leverage. “What am I supposed to do? It’s not that I hate it, it’s just hard to hide them. My dad nearly spotted one on a face call!” 

“Wow, really?” Sungjin’s eyes widened. 

“Help me, hyung!” Brian tightened his arms around Sungjin’s arm.

“Okay! Okay! Just let go of me!” Sungjin squirmed away. Brian grinned before suddenly standing up. “Wait, Bri-”

“Me and Sungjin are gonna head off, its late.” Brian was cutting their practice short. 

“That’s fine.” Wonpil smiled, “shall we all go out for food?” 

“Yes!” Dowoon jumped to his feet happy about the idea of food. 

“I’m in.” Jae grinned before lolling his head towards where Brian and Sungjin were. “You guys coming too?” 

Before Sungjin could answer Brian answered for him. “Actually me and Sungjin have another engagement, but you guys have fun.” 

Jae’s face dropped immediately. He got to his feet, brushing down his jeans before walking over towards Brian. “Where are you going?” He asked as the younger packed his bass away. 

“Nowhere important.” Brian slung his bass case on his back, smiling at the elder. He placed a hand on Jae’s shoulder, lifting himself to kiss his cheek. “I just gotta talk to Sungjin-hyung.”

Jae just nodded. He was still confused but he trusted Brian, and Sungjin. Whatever they had to discuss must be something between just the two of them. Jae didn’t like the thought of them keeping secrets but that was just a little bit of jealousy. 

“Where are you going, hyung?” Wonpil asked softly. He was stood next to Sungjin, giving the elder a small smile. 

“I honestly don’t know.” Sungjin answered, raising a brow towards Brian again. Wonpil just nodded, feeling a little lost about what he should do. 

Sungjin turned back to the younger, seeing the lost bunny. “Hey, it’s nothing serious.” 

Wonpil looked up to the elder again. “As long as you and Brian-hyung are okay.” He was a little upset about being left out, but he’d never say it. 

Sungjin was about to console when Brian suddenly grabbed his arm. “We’ll see ya later~!” Brian sang as he threw Sungjin’s guitar case at him, his guitar already inside. 

“When did you-?” Sungjin looked over his guitar case as Brian dragged him out of the room. 

The door slammed shut behind them, leaving the remaining three in silence. “Well that was weird.” Dowoon commented. “Why were they in such a hurry?” 

“I have no idea.” Jae frowned to himself. “Brian said he needed to talk to Sungjin.” 

“I wonder what about?” Wonpil piped up. Jae just shrugged, starting to pack away his own guitar. 

“How about we go for barbecue?” He suggested. 

“Hooray!” Dowoon cheered, going to collect his drumsticks from beside the kit. Wonpil just shrugged, walking over to his synthesiser. 

Jae straightened up again when his guitar was secure on his back. He glared towards the door; what were those two planning? 

Brian had dragged Sungjin to a galbi restaurant. They were sat in a corner, and didn’t start conversation until the food was cooked and ready to eat. 

“So, what did you want?” Sungjin started as he scooped some rice into his plate. 

“Hyung, how can I get Jae to stop biting me?” Brian got to the point. 

“I thought you didn’t mind it.” Sungjin was definitely the best choice to talk this over with. After all, he didn’t tease or get shy about the subject. 

“I don’t mind it, but…” Brian bit his lip. “I just wish it wasn’t always in the most seeable place.” 

Sungjin sighed a little. “Have you ever said that to him?” 

Brian’s cheeks flushed, “well… not really.” He couldn’t find it in him to bring up that kind of topic. Especially when him and Jae were just chilling at home. When they were in the middle of it, Brian never really thought about the consequences. 

Sungjin had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Then maybe you should tell Jae to do it somewhere less obvious.” It was the simplest situation. 

“How do I bring it up though?” Brian shoved a spoonful of rice into his face. “Can I use you as a scapegoat? Like, ‘Sungjin hyung saw the bites and was worried’ or something.” He looked like he was almost begging, what with his big eyes and serious face. 

Sungjin just looked at the younger for a while. A sigh finally passed, making Brian perk up. “Well it’s not to far from the truth.” He agreed. 

“Ah ha!” Brian suddenly pointed his spoon towards the elder. “So you agree? You’ll back me up if Jae asks?” 

“Sure.” Sungjin didn’t mind. It would be more complicated to explain at gigs if staff or fans saw. If Jae was a serial biter then it could definitely become a problem in the future. 

“I love you, hyung!” Brian grinned at him. “You’re always there for me!” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sungjin nodded, scooping more rice. Now the crisis was over, Brian would definitely eat the rest in no time. 

Jae couldn’t help but glance at his phone. There were no calls or texts from Brian - but why would there be, he was only with Sungjin. Dowoon was too busy grilling the beef to notice, but Wonpil was more observant. 

“Hyung, you okay?” Wonpil asked, dragging Jae back to the table and situation. 

“Fine.” Jae quickly answered. “I’m just curious about Brian and Sungjin.” He tensed a little saying it like that. 

“Me too.” Wonpil admitted, his eyes glancing away. Jae relaxed a little; it was good to know that Wonpil felt the same. So it wasn’t just him being petty. 

“You guys worry too much.” Dowoon smiled as he placed more beef onto the grill. “Maybe it’s something surprising for you both, or it’s just personal to them.” 

“If it’s personal why wouldn’t Brian come to me for advice?” Jae pouted, poking at one of his side dishes. 

“Maybe it’s about you.” Dowoon replied before popping some beef in his mouth. “Sungjin is our reliable hyung. I’d go to him for advice too.” 

Jae just stared at the younger, watching him eat. Wonpil just stared too; the maknae’s words made sense. If it was something about Jae, Brian would automatically go to Sungjin. 

“Have I done something lately?” Jae questioned, not really to the younger two, but more himself. He couldn’t think of a time where Brian was overly angry at him, or confused. 

“I don’t remember Brian-hyung being angry at you.” Wonpil answered back, just so Jae wouldn’t stray into his own head again. 

“That’s what I mean,” Jae frowned as his expression became one of confusion. “He doesn’t need advice for me, I’m a simple guy.” 

“Maybe he’s asking Sungjin-hyung the best way to dump you.” Dowoon laughed, obviously making a joke. Wonpil playfully slapped his head anyway. 

Jae’s eyes widened, suddenly staring at youngest. “Do you think that’s it…?” 

“What? Hyung, no.” Dowoon shook his head. “I was kidding.” He suddenly regretted his word choice. 

“But what if that’s the actual reason!?” Jae seemed to stray into a sense of panic. 

“Hyung, calm down.” Wonpil reached out, placing his hand on the elder’s. “Brian isn’t going to dump you, he’d be super upfront about it. And besides, he loves you.” 

“I’ve never seen someone so into someone else.” Dowoon agreed, grinning at Jae. “Unless It’s Wonpil’s interest in Sungjin.” 

Wonpil swatted at the youngest again, who easily dodged. Jae smiled a little, but he still couldn’t shake the thought. Surely Brian wasn’t going to break up with him. 

Each day passed by like normal. Jae sighed as he checked his watch; finally it was shift end. He stood up from his desk, tilting his head from side to side. 

“Finished already, Jae?” Sammy called out from his desk. 

“Yep~ shift over.” Jae smirked, before patting Sammy’s shoulder. “Enjoy the late shift.” 

“Fuck you, Jae!” Sammy took a swipe at the elder. Jae quickly jumped back, laughing as he exited the building. 

He knew that it was Brian’s day off, so he was expecting a text. Jae smiled as he saw that he had one unread message. He opened it easily, knowing it was from Brian. 

From: BriBri🦊🎼❤️

Hope you’re coming over 😘😘😘

Jae chuckled, quickly typing back as he walked down the street. There was no way he’d miss out on even one minute with Brian. 

From: Jae🐔🎸❤️

I’m on my way there now~ wait for me 🥰🥰🥰

Brian was sat on his sofa as he read the reply from Jae. He smiled widely. It had been a good few days since he’d seen Jae, but still. It was time to talk about the biting. 

Brian still didn’t know how to go about it, but Sungjin was right. He should just be upfront about it. Confidence seemed to be slipping every second. 

Brian quickly grabbed for his phone again, scrolling through his contacts. He stopped when he found who he was looking for: Hyung🐻🐻🐻

Thankfully it didn’t take long for the elder to answer the phone. “Hello?” Sungjin answered. 

“Hyung! Jae is on his way now! I don’t know how to go about it! What if he thinks that I’m complaining about him!” Brian quickly shot into the phone. 

“Well you are complaining.” Sungjin reminded. 

“That’s not the point! I don’t wanna upset him.” Brian never wanted to see Jae sad, especially if it was him making him look that way. 

“Brian. It wall be fine.” Sungjin answered seriously. “You guys just need to talk it over, okay?” 

“Okay.” Brian smiled into the phone. “I’ll tell you about the outcome.” 

“Ugh, please don’t.” 

Brian started laughing at Sungjin’s reply. He quickly said goodbye, hanging up the phone. It wasn’t even two minutes after that there was a knock on the door. 

Brian quickly scrambled to his feet, making his way towards the door. As soon as the door opened, Jae flew in. He wrapped his arms around Brian, hugging him close. 

“Brian, I’ve missed you.” Jae said softly, right into the younger’s ear. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Brian replied, pressing a kiss to the elder’s cheek. Jae pulled his head back a little, easily locking their lips together. 

Brian let his eyes flutter closed as Jae deepened the kiss. Their tongues moved slowly against each other, sliding and curling around each other. Jae closed the door behind him, toeing off his shoes and walking further in. 

Brian allowed Jae to walk him backwards, until he was backed up into a wall. His hands made their way to Jae’s hair, raking and tugging the soft strands. He licked at the roof of Jae’s mouth, knowing he’d get a groan in return - which he did. 

“Brian…” Jae groaned into his mouth. His teeth sank into Brian’s lip, tugging at the flesh. 

Brian’s eyes widened a little, remembering what he needed to do. “J-Jae, can I talk to you?” He was still really close to the elder as he spoke. 

Jae gave the younger a serious look. “O-Okay.” He knew that Brian wasn’t going to break up with him, but the thought was still nagging at the back of his mind. He didn’t know how to live without Brian anymore. 

Brian held Jae’s hand as they walked into the bedroom. They both sat down on the bed, looking at each other seriously. Brian sighed, holding both of Jae’s hands as he stared at him. 

“Jae,” Brian’s eyes glanced away, “It’s about the biti-“ 

“I know I’m not perfect! But I love you so much Brian, don’t break up with me!” Jae suddenly blurted, almost like word vomit. 

Brian blinked stupidly at the elder for a few seconds, waiting for his thoughts to catch up with him. “Break up? Where did that come from?” He gave the elder a frown. 

“Ah… Dowoon joked about it the other day and then I started to worry about it…” Jae confessed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “You were asking Sungjin for advice, and I wasn’t sure what kind of advice he could give that I couldn’t. So it must have been about me so I just…” 

Brian couldn’t help but smile a little. Jae was so cute, worrying about something that would never happen. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Jae’s nose. “You idiot, I’m not gonna break up with you.” 

Jae physically relaxed, a deep sigh leaving him. “I kept telling myself you wouldn’t, but I don’t know… I got down.” 

Brian pulled the elder into a hug, patting his back. “It’s okay.” He couldn’t help but think that Jae was extremely cute. 

“Wait.” Jae leaned back from the hug, his brows furrowed. “What were you asking Sungjin about then?” 

Brian’s face turned red, before an awkward laugh escaped him. “A-ah, that.” He ruffled his hair cutely. “It was about your… biting.” 

“Biting?” Jae looked confused until it finally hit him. “Oh~ you mean during sex?” 

Brian nodded slightly, his eyes avoiding Jae. “Sungjin-hyung saw one of then marks at practice and started to worry. I know you can’t help it, but I wish…”

“Wish I’d stop?” Jae ended. 

“It’s not that… I… I kinda like it.” Brian smiled at the elder, his cheeks a soft pink. Jae just stared, not believing his ears. 

“I wondered why you’d never complained before.” Jae smirked, licking his lips slightly. 

Brian held a hand up, right before the elder pounced on him. “You need to start biting in less visible places.” He stated seriously. 

Jae’s eyes glanced down at the younger, before looking into his eyes again. “I think I can manage.” 

“Can you really though?” Brian raised a brow. “You’re a piranha.” 

Jae chuckled, a dark smirk suddenly coming to his face. He suddenly grabbed Brian by the shoulders, pushing down into the bed. “I’ll make sure that they’re nowhere to be seen.” 

Brian felt his chest tighten. Jae kissed his temple before giving feathery kisses to his neck. Brian hummed; it was soft, thickly feeling. 

Jae’s hands trailed up the younger’s shirt. Brian whimpered as the elder’s fingers brushed his chest. Jae smirked, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it straight over his head. 

Before Brian could even speak Jae hooked his fingers into his joggers and boxers. He tugged them off in one sweep, pulling a yelp from Brian. 

“Jae!” Brian tried to cover his already hard cock, but Jae suddenly grabbed his wrists. He pinned the younger’s hands by his sides, not letting him hide anything. 

Jae’s eyes became lidded as he looked over the naked Brian underneath him. His skin was flushed and he looked so perfect. Jae wanted to eat him, savouring every flavour. 

Brian tried to move his hands, but contrary to his appearance, Jae was too strong for his own good. The elder looked like a predator ready to feed, it was stirring Brian gut too much. 

“Jae…” 

The elder glanced down to Brian’s cock, seeing it twitch in anticipation. He smirked again, before manoeuvring himself. Jae was now situation between Brian’s legs, his breath fanning over his arousal. 

Brian sucked in a harsh breath, his chest constricting. Jae suddenly turned his head, immediately sinking his teeth into Brian’s inner thigh. 

“Ah! J-Jae?” Brian whimpered at the sudden pain. 

“You said I could bite,” Jae smirked, looking up at the younger through dark lashes. “As long it nowhere seen.” He licked at the bitemark before sucking on the sensitive flesh. 

Brian moaned softly, feeling his toes curl and legs twice. Jae didn’t stop there. He grabbed Brian by the calves, lifting his legs into the air. He started biting all over Brian’s legs, from his ankles to his thighs. 

“Nnh…” Brian bit his lip, trying to hold the noises trying to escape. Jae was almost devouring his legs, leaving his mark everywhere. 

“J-Jae… enough…” Brian gasped, his head looked to the side. His eyes were hooded as he looked up at the elder. 

Jae gave him a lopsided smile. He was definitely enjoying himself too much. Jae gently lowered Brian’s legs back to the bed, giving his hip a sharp nip with his teeth. 

Brian’s yelp faded into a mewl as Jae’s tongue glider over the bite. He licked his way to Brian’s navel, dipping inside before sucking at his tummy. 

Brian closed his eyes, letting his head fall back on the pillow. Jae was licking at his abdomen, sucking hickeys into his flesh. Brian forced his eyes open, looking down at Jae. 

The elder had made it to Brian’s chest, his tongue swirling around one of his nipples. “N-nnh Ah!” Brian moaned loudly, his hands gripping at the sheets. 

Jae used his hand to flick and squeeze the other nub, not wanting to leave it out. He sucked Brian’s nipple into his mouth, making sure the suction was hard. 

“Ah! Uh… Jae!” Brian’s hands gripped to the elder’s shoulders, needing some leverage. 

Jae chuckled around the younger’s nipple. Without warning he bit down hard, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Brian gasped loudly; hopefully his neighbours weren’t in. 

“You really do like being bitten, huh?” Jae chuckled, looking up at Brian’s flushed face. “You’ve already started leaking.” Jae grabbed his cock, feeling the precum dribbling from the head. 

“D-Don’t tease…” Brian mewled. God he was so cute, unbelievably so. 

Jae smirked, before sitting up. He brought his hand to his lips, licking Brian’s essence off his fingers. Brian flushed; he was the only one that saw this perverted side of Jae. 

“E-enough now…” Brian whined, lifting his hips a little. 

“Not yet.” Jae’s smirk darkened. “I haven’t tasted everything.” He suddenly grabbed Brian by the hips, flopping him around effortlessly. 

Brian groaned as his cock was now pressed against the cool bed sheets. Jae stroked his hands over the younger’s back, looking at the perfectly unblemished skin. 

He was going to leave his mark everywhere. 

“Ahh!” Brian yelped, feeling Jae bite into his shoulder. The elder licked at the flesh in his mouth, causing Brian to mewl into the pillow. 

Jae started kissing down Brian’s back, sensually licking over his spine. The younger bit the pillow below him, not wanting to moan. 

Jae’s chuckle fanned out over the small of Brian’s back, telling him exactly where the elder was. Jae was hasty in sinking his teeth into Brian’s ass. 

“Ahh! Jae!” Brian turned to look behind as best he could. Jae was looking back at him, his black fringe shadowing his eyes. 

Brian could feel his stomach tighten. He rocked his hips into the bed, trying to feel some friction against his aching cock. “Jae… Jae I… I can’t hold out forever.” 

“Really?” Jae stroked his palm over one of Brian’s bitten globes. “I’m sure you like to hold out.” 

“Sh-shut up…” Brian hissed, his hips still grinding into the sheets. 

“So cute, BriBri.” Jae gripped Brian’s hips, forcing him up into his knees. The younger pouted, his cock now getting no contact. 

Jae quickly lowered down, licking at Brian’s cheek before biting hard. “Youw! Jae!” Brian growled, ducking his head to try and see the elder between his legs. 

Jae lowered his head too, grinning at Brian like he hadn’t done anything wrong. “What are you doing?” Brian questioned, a deep frown on his face. 

“I’m just enjoying my meal.” Jae quickly sat up again, his eyes disappearing from Brian’s. He kneaded the younger’s cheeks, feeling the heat from his bites. 

“BriBri…” Jae whispered out, slowly pulling his cheeks apart. 

“Nnh…” Brian sobbed, knowing full well what was gonna happen next. Jae knew that it made him weak, that’s why he always did it. 

Jae leaned forwards, licking a long strip from Brian’s perineum up to his hole. Brian couldn’t hold his voice anymore and moaned out into the night. Jae smirked against his skin, already drinking in the sounds. 

Brian could already feel his thighs tremble as Jae continued to lick at him. The elder was making sure that he’d made the skin wet before he thrust his tongue into the searing heat. 

“Ahh! Nnh.” Brian whined as Jae started thrusting his tongue in and out of him. He made sure to lick and curl his muscle when it was inside, tasting all of Brian. 

There was a thin layer of sweat over Brian’s skin, his entire being submitting. He gripped harder to the sheets beneath him, feeling as though he might tear them. “Jae… Jae…” It was the only word that made any coherent sense right now. 

Jae just continued his task. He ate Brian out slowly, making sure to nip at his cheeks every now and then. He could feel his cock straining in his jeans, but he couldn’t bring it in him to back away yet. 

Brian slowly reached down to grab his aching cock. Jae didn’t mind, he was too busy enjoying himself. Brian carried on stroking fast, wanting to bring himself to completion. 

Jae curled his tongue just right, gliding straight over Brian’s prostate. The younger moaned loudly, squeezing his cock as he came. 

Jae pulled back just as Brian collapsed onto the bed. He licked his lips as he watched the younger twitching. Brian took in deep shaky breaths; he couldn’t feel any strength in his body anymore. 

The bed shifted as Jae stood up. Brian turned his head, just in time to see the elder strip. Jae pulled his shirt over his head fast, followed by his jeans and boxers. 

Brian mewled a little as he watched Jae’s cock flop out; hard and ready for action. Brian could feel his own cock engorged again, his body on fire. It was almost embarrassing how much he craved Jae. 

Jae didn’t waste time in climbing back onto the bed. He pushed Brian back onto his front, once again lifting his hips. Brian’s thighs were weak, but he kept the position for Jae. 

The elder reached under the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube he knew was there. He squirted a decent amount into his hand, rubbing it between his fingers. 

Brian tensed a little as he felt Jae push at his entrance. “Relax, Bri.” The elder chuckled, slowly forcing his finger inside.

Brian did as he was told, taking in deep breaths to loosen his body. Jae slipped in two more fingers before splaying all three. Brian whimpered, burrowing his face into the pillow. 

Jae made sure to press at the walls and send endless shivers down Brian’s spine. The younger continued to mewl as Jae stretched him thoroughly. 

As soon as the fingers left Brian’s hole he let out a wanton moan. Jae slowly turned the younger over, letting him lie on his back again. Brian was flushed red, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. 

Jae loved seeing Brian like this. It was a sight for him and him only, no matter what. He slowly separated Brian’s legs, lifting them a little over his own hips. 

“You ready, BriBri?” Jae breathed, his voice sounding laboured. 

“C-condom…?” Brian managed, his eyes glistening with lust. Jae just smirked, reaching under the bed again. He pulled out the little packet, shaking it a little so Brian could see. 

The younger gave a tiny nod in response. He watched closely as Jae ripped the packet open and slid the condom over his hard cock. Jae squeezed a little more live into his hand as he jerked his erection a couple times. 

Brian loved the little sounds Jae was giving off as he stroked himself. His little growls and groans were invigorating. Jae shuffled closer, positioning himself at Brian’s entrance. 

The hardness breached Brian slowly, stretching him. “Ah… nnh!” He moaned loudly as Jae kept pushing until he bottomed out. 

“Ah… fuck.” Jae cursed, completely engulfed by Brian’s warmth. 

Brain started grinding his hips, wanting to feel the elder deep inside. “You can… move, Jae…” he tried to keep the desperation from his tone, but Jae could always hear it. 

Jae chuckled, “Okay.” He pulled completely out of the heat, only to slam straight back inside. 

“Ah! Ah! Nh! Ah! Uh!” Brian didn’t even hold back the moans spilling from his lips. Jae was ramming straight into his prostate, sending endless shudders through his very soul. 

Jae licked at his lips, eyes glancing to Brian’s neck. He wanted to leave a nice big bite there, but he knew that would anger the younger later. Instead, he grabbed one of Brian’s ankles, lifting his leg up. 

Jae could slide in deeper from this angle, pulling desperate cries from Brian. He was holding onto the pillow for dear life, his head thrown back to expose his throat again. 

Jae kept his hips going at a hard and fast pace, slamming deep into the warmth. Brian moaned loudly, some tears even escaping him. 

Jae really wanted to sink his teeth into Brian, so he went for the closest thing. He turned his head, sinking his teeth into Brian’s calf. 

The younger trembled as his hole spasmed around Jae’s cock. Jae groaned at the feel of Brian sucking him deeper into his heat. He licked at the bite mark, wanting to just stay like this forever. 

“Jae…” Brian’s hands suddenly reached out. “Jae!” He wanted to elder closer. In this position Jae seemed so far away. 

Jae chuckled, releasing the younger’s leg and leaning down. Brian instantly wrapped his arms around the elder, holding him unbelievably close. “You… you’ve been too… far.” He whimpered. 

Jae pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Brian’s mouth. “I’m trying not to bite your neck.” He admitted. He wanted to be glued together just as much as Brian did. 

Brian turned his head slightly, his nose brushing against the elder’s. He was breathing heavily onto Jae’s face, eyes lidded and far gone. “You… you can do whatever… Ah!” 

Jae was grinding his hips into Brian, keep his cock pressed against his prostate. He licked a long strip up Brian’s neck, all the way to his ear. Jae nibbled at Brian’s lobe, tugging softly. 

Brian whimpered, holding Jae impossibly close. “Hey, Brian.” Jae whispered into his ear, “will you hate me later if I eat you?” 

The only reply that came was a moan, deep and full of pleasure. Jae thrusted hard, wanting to hear more. Brian was completely out of it, lost in the feeling of being filled. 

Jae was feeling his lower abdomen clench, as his orgasm began to build. Brian’s cock was leaking precum onto his stomach, his panting becoming more and more desperate. 

“Are you going to come, BriBri?” Jae purred into his ear, finishing off with a lick to the shell. 

“Ah… I… Ah- close!” Brian whined, one hand twisted in Jae’s hair and the other clawing his back. 

Jae’s hips began to stutter as he chased after his own orgasm. He glanced down at Brian’s neck, which just happened to be right in front of him. 

“Fuck it!” Jae clamped his jaw down on the section between Brian’s neck and shoulder. The younger let out a loud shout if Jae’s name, his cock spurting out thick ropes of cum onto his and Jae’s abdomens. 

Jae wasn’t far behind, groaning Brian’s name as he filled the condom. He collapsed beside the younger, both of them still riding their highs. 

Jae glanced to the bite mark of Brian’s neck/shoulder, feeling proud of himself. He’d really held back, or rather he’d just bitten everywhere else but Brian’s neck. He wrapped his arms around Brian, pulling him closer. 

He could deal with the complaints later. 

They had band practice the day after, and Brian was actually thankful that he could wear a hoodie without anything showing. He’d given a snap at Jae about the bite on his upper shoulder, but he couldn’t stay mad. 

After all, that bite really through over the bridge of orgasm. He’d never tell Jae, but something told him the elder already knew. 

“So,” Sungjin started as he was tuning his guitar, “Jae laid off the bites.” He couldn’t see any on Brian’s neck, so that must mean the younger said something. 

Brian immediately blushed, catching the elder a little off guard. Sungjin raised an eyebrow, not expecting that kind of reaction. Brian just scratched the back of his neck before pretending to check his bass. 

Sungjin could feel the awkwardness coming from Brian. “So no stopping the bites?” He was confused, “they must have been light to heal that fast.” He gestured to the younger’s neck. 

Brian sighed, “he didn’t bite my neck this time.” He was almost inaudible. 

“What?” Sungjin felt extremely confused all of a sudden. 

“Well,” Jae suddenly appeared, throwing an arm around Brian as he grinned towards Sungjin. “Brian can’t cum without being bitten.” 

“Jae!” Brian elbowed the elder in the diaphragm, nearly winding him. 

Sungjin has a disgusted expression, not needing to hear any of this. Wonpil and Dowoon were listening too, immediately regretting the decision. 

Jae just laughed before he walked back towards his guitar. “Believe me,” he called back, “you should see his legs!” 

Sungjin rolled his eyes, going back to his guitar. Wonpil’s face turned bright red as he tried not to picture Brian like that. Dowoon just sat at his kit, not knowing how to react. 

“Jae!” Brian shouted, anger prominent in his voice. He took his bass off, holding it on professionally by the neck like some kind of bat. 

Jae just laughed as Brian tried to take a swing at him with his bass. Joke was on Brian; his legs were too weak from yesterday to catch Jae. Brian gritted his teeth, trying his best to catch the elder. 

“You goddamn piranha!” 

Jae just licked his lips before laughing.


End file.
